Voldemort dans la tourmente
by The Great Victoria Grant
Summary: Lord Voldemort? Un point faible? Ah! Ridicule. Enfin... Peut-être pas tant que ça... WIP
1. Chapter 1

_Une attirance irrépressible. Voilà ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas de l'amour, non, rien à voir avec des sentiments. Mais pour un mec... Lui qui plus est! Non non ça ne va pas du tout, absolument pas, il faut vite trouver une solution !_

Ces réflexions, Lord Voldemort ne les tenait pas à haute voix haute, oh non ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux ! Laisser quelqu'un connaître ce terrible point faible serait une erreur monumentale.

_Peut-être que c'est un sort ? Une potion ? Non tout ce que je mange ou bois je le vérifie, impossible de me duper, sur ce point (comme sur bien d'autres d'ailleurs) je suis un véritable expert ! Mais alors ? Un sortilège ? Une malédiction ? Il va falloir mener des recherches approfondies… _

-Aaah mais que c'est énervant ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant !

Une main respectueuse frappa quatre coups à la porte.

_Bellatrix._

-Entre. Ordonna la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La Mangemort avait toujours l'air fier, mais en présence de son maître un peu de frayeur était perceptible dans ses prunelles, si féroces à l'accoutumée. Elle se glissa dans la pièce silencieusement. Co_mme un serpent. _Il lut un peu dans ses pensées, pas par peur, non, Bellatrix était bien trop dépendante de lui pour le trahir, mais par sécurité, au cas où.

_Elle est vraiment répugnante, son désir pour moi lui fait penser à des choses… Pourtant elle est parfaitement consciente que je maîtrise l'occlumencie – pourquoi, Moi, ne le pourrais-je pas ? – mais elle ne fait rien pour cacher ces horribles fantasmes… _

Bellatrix vit le visage de son maître et ne put savoir quelle était la nature de ses pensées, il gardait toujours une expression neutre. Se trahir d'une façon aussi claire serait stupide, bien sûr, mais elle était toujours impressionnée par la maîtrise qu'il avait de son propre corps.

-Tu peux parler Bellatrix.

-Maître, le plan pour capturer la cible pourra finalement être mis en place d'ici un mois.

-Bien. Un contretemps de plus m'aurait mis de très mauvaise humeur, tu le sais Bellatrix.

-Oui Maître, je fais tout mon possible pour vous contenter Maître.

-Retire-toi maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête respectueusement puis rampa vers celui dont elle-même n'osait pas prononcer le nom, embrassa le bas de sa robe avec un frisson de peur et de plaisir, et enfin quitta la pièce dans un silence quasi-religieux.

Voldemort aimait les rituels, cela lui permettait de poser clairement des règles, et d'affirmer un peu plus son autorité.

_Même si ça n'est pas la peine, ils ont tellement peur que jamais ils n'oseraient me défier._

Il regarda la photographie posée sur la table. La cible. C'était elle la coupable de son agitation avant que sa fidèle la plus dévouée ne passe la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hedwige arrête !

Harry en avait assez, sa chouette était très joueuse, mais aujourd'hui elle était totalement insupportable. Celle-ci poussa un hululement joyeux puis s'envola pour se poser quelques mètres plus haut, sur une poutre de la volière.

-Hedwige s'il-te-plait c'est important, je dois envoyer un message à Sirius, il s'inquiète toujours pour moi, s'indigna Harry avec un regard implorant.

Au bout de quelques secondes le volatile céda et plana doucement vers son maître. Elle se posa sur son bras et frotta gentiment sa tête contre sa joue, elle n'aimait pas qu'Harry soit en colère contre elle.

-Je ne suis pas fâché Hedwige, seulement un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce que mijote Voldemort, depuis qu'il a affronté Dumbledore au ministère il n'a pas donné signe de vie, il risque pourtant de revenir, et malheureusement bien plus fort qu'avant…

Effectivement, depuis quelques mois plus personne n'avait, étonnamment, entendu parler du mage noir. Il était pourtant recherché activement par des brigades spéciales du ministère de la magie et de fréquentes perquisitions étaient faites chez tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles d'être ou d'avoir été en contact avec lui, mais cela n'avait rien donné.

Alors le climat de terreur ambiante commença à se calmer, les gens étaient moins effrayés. Dumbledore avait eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Harry, plus d'une fois, et il trouvait cela extrêmement inquiétant. Qu'aurait-on dû attendre de Voldemort ? Qu'il fasse parler de lui ! La technique du sorcier par le passé avait été de faire régner un climat de terreur en commettant des crimes à un rythme assez régulier, suffisamment pour que chacun ait peur au point d'être paralysé et n'ose pas se lever contre lui, mais également suffisamment peu pour éviter que la communauté des sorciers n'en viennent à se trouver dans une situation désespérée, car c'est dans ces moments-là que l'on voit émerger des gens prêts à tout pour changer les choses, quitte à y laisser leur vie.

Harry savait que même si la menace ne semblait pas si grande, elle était bien pire que ce que le commun des sorciers imaginait. Il savait également qu'il ferait partie de ces fous qui vouent leur vie à une cause. En le marquant lorsqu'il était bébé, Voldemort avait lié le destin d'Harry au sien, le Lord serait donc le fardeau du jeune homme, son but : le détruire.

-À bientôt Hedwige ! Dépêche-toi de revenir surtout.

Après avoir, comme à son habitude, regardé un moment son amie s'éloigner, Harry descendit dans la salle commune. Il y retrouva ses amis ainsi que Ginny, sa merveilleuse petite-amie.

Elle lui avait fait une scène épouvantable pendant ses vacances chez les Weasley, Harry pensait qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie ! Il avait voulu expliquer à Ginny qu'il valait mieux rompre, et sa réaction avait été… explosive. Alors ils étaient restés ensemble, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux amoureux.

Au souvenir de cet instant mémorable, un sourire en coin poussa sur le visage de jeune sorcier, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

-Tu en as passé du temps là-haut ! Un peu plus et on allait te chercher, on avait peur que tu n'aies été enlevé par Tu-Sais-Qui, ironisa Ron avec un clin d'œil.

-Ron ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Si tu crois que parler de Tu-Sais-Qui à tout bout de champ fait plaisir aux gens, tu te trompes, d'ailleurs tu ferais bien de…

Elle continua ainsi pendant un moment, personne ne cherchant à l'arrêter, il faut dire que c'était une chose ardue que d'arrêter Hermione Granger, la maman et encyclopédie vivante des Gryffondors !

-Laisse Hermione, tu sais de toute façon on y pense tous, au moins comme ça on rit un peu, et Dumbledore dirait que rire de Voldemort… Ron tressaillit à ce nom, mais son ami poursuivit sans y prêter plus d'attention que ça, rire de lui c'est le désacraliser partiellement, en faire quelqu'un de moins effrayant, on le replace au rang d'homme au même titre que tous les autres.

Hermione ne sut trop quoi répondre, et se contenta de hocher lentement la tête. Les autres en restèrent ébahis, Hermione Granger, incapable de répondre ?!

-Je vais me coucher, à demain tout le monde !

Harry embrassa Ginny, puis Ron se décida à le suivre avec un grognement et un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci était déjà replongée dans ses devoirs (ceux du mois prochain, évidemment ! Il vaut mieux prendre un peu d'avance.)

Harry attendit d'être dans le dortoir puis dit :

-Tu devrais lui parler.

-Je sais, gémit son meilleur ami, mais je n'en aurai jamais le courage. Je suis nul, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait de moi ? J'aimerais voir des signes ou quelque chose du genre.

-Du genre d'un gros panneau lumineux flottant au-dessus de sa tête avec marqué « Embrasse-moi grand fou » ?

-Ah ah, très spirituel, merci, vraiment merci de m'aider, que ferais-je sans toi !

-Pas grand-chose je crois.

La bataille d'oreillers qui suivit permit aux garçons de rire un bon coup, et ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils se détendent un peu avant de dormir.

Cependant, cette nuit ne fut pas aussi reposante pour l'un que pour l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous! J'espère que mes deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu, celui-ci est plus long que les précédents. J'ai répondu aux premières reviews par message privé mais je répondrais aux prochaines directement au chapitre suivant, comme ça si vous vous disiez "ça ne sert à rien que j'écrive une review elle ne répond pas" et bien détrompez-vous! Écrivez en tant que vous voulez ça fait très très plaisir!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Après avoir tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, Harry trouva rapidement le sommeil. Cependant après une nuit plutôt calme le matin commença à pointer le bout de son nez, il se mit alors à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, de plus en plus rapidement, au point de réveiller Ron qui dormait dans le lit le plus proche de celui du survivant.

-Harry ! Harry !

-Mmmh... AH ! NON RECULE ! RECULE !

-Harry calme-toi, tu fais seulement un cauchemar. Voilà c'est ça, ça va mieux maintenant, tu es en sécurité.

Complètement paniqué et sans tenir compte des questions des autres garçons du dortoir qu'il venait de réveiller en criant, Harry fixa son ami dans les yeux de manière éloquente. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés puis prit les choses en main. Ron manquait peut-être de tact de temps à autre, mais Harry savait que son ami avait les bons réflexes lorsqu'ils étaient nécessaires. Le roux passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour l'aider à se lever, ce qu'il réussit à faire, tant bien que mal. Sur ses jambes flageolantes Harry descendit les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir puis s'assit dans la salle commune. Ron le laissa un instant après lui avoir servi un verre d'eau, il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Harry entendit confusément son ami adresser quelques paroles précipitées aux autres garçons, puis il déboula dans la salle commune et s'agenouilla près du fauteuil dans lequel il avait installé Harry, quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je leur ai demandé de te laisser tranquille, j'ai dit que tu avais besoin d'un peu de calme.

-Oui j'avais compris. Merci.

-De rien. Bon tu comptes me raconter ton rêve ou pas ?

-Oui…

-Prends ton temps. Ça concerne Tu-sais-qui ?

Harry hocha la tête, Ron s'assit alors par terre en tailleur, la tête baissée vers le sol.

-Nan mais sérieux, quand est-ce qu'il te foutra la paix celui-là…

-Cette fois c'était différent des rêves que j'ai fait l'an dernier, les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes.

-Alors c'était seulement un rêve ? Je veux dire, pas une illusion envoyée par Tu-sais-qui ?

-C'est-à-dire… Je pense que ce n'était pas un rêve normal, mais pas non plus quelque chose qu'il m'aurait envoyé volontairement. Non, je pense que ça n'était pas intentionnel.

Ron resta un moment sans rien répondre, il avait peur de ce que cela pourrait vouloir dire, mais il finit par énoncer son idée à haute voix.

-Tu veux dire que ce … rêve t'as été transmis par Tu-sais-qui involontairement, à cause du lien qu'il y a entre vous ? De ta cicatrice ?

-Oui je pense. Avant qu'il ne manipule mes rêves c'était aussi le cas, mais depuis il a pris conscience de ce lien, c'est ça qui est étrange normalement il sait contrôler.

-Ouai c'est clair ! Il ne contrôle plus ses rêves et te les envoie, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas bien pour lui.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira à sa propre idée.

-Du coup c'est bon pour nous ! Ses plans ne fonctionnent sans doute pas comme prévu, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on n'entend pas parler de lui ?

-Peut-être Ron, je ne suis sûr de rien. Malheureusement je ne crois pas que ça soit ça, ce rêve était comme extrait de sa conscience, arraché à lui pour arriver à moi. J'ai ressenti une impression désagréable de conflit, comme si Voldemort ne voulait absolument pas que ce rêve me parvienne, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à le retenir. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose, s'il a des problèmes il risque de se mettre en colère, et de devenir encore plus dangereux.

-Ouai vu comme ça c'est moins cool. Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se relever Ron, qui alla demander à Neville d'aller chercher le directeur. Il ne voulait pas quitter Harry, même si celui-ci avait l'air calme il avait besoin d'être rassuré, il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser seul.

* * *

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est entré dans une rage sans précédent, les murs du QG en ont tremblé, c'était terrifiant, s'exclama Bellatrix avec délectation.

-Et personne ne sait pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais savoir, Lucius, que je suis la seule à qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres se confie dans ces moments-là ! Et il serait bon que tu comprennes que ce qu'Il me confie ne te regarde abso…

-Oui si je comprends bien il ne t'as rien dit, personne ne connaît l'origine de son humeur massacrante.

-Comment oses-tu me couper ainsi ? Moi, la confidente du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la plus fidèle de tous ses serviteurs !

-Oui oui bien sûr, laisse-moi réfléchir tu veux ? Comment savoir sans se le mettre à dos ?..

Offusquée d'aussi peu de considération Bellatrix quitta son beau-frère, très digne et hautaine comme elle savait si bien le faire. Cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde le plus blond des Mangemorts, qui s'assit près de la cheminée dans un magnifique fauteuil ouvragée, faisant partie du mobilier que la famille Malefoy avait donné à Voldemort pour meubler le QG. Après tout, si sa richesse lui permettait de se faire bien voir, Lucius n'allait pas s'en priver !

Quelques minutes après la sortie de Bellatrix, une autre porte s'ouvrit, et Lord Voldemort entra. Lucius sortit alors de sa rêverie en moins d'une seconde et se leva afin de pouvoir s'incliner devant son maître.

-Cher Lucius, commença Voldemort de sa voix mielleuse, j'ai une mission pour toi.

-Une mission Maître ?

-Oui, elle implique ton fils.

-Drago ? Lucius avait sursauté à cette annonce, il ne s'y attendait pas et avait soudain très peur pour son fils.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, murmura le Lord, je veux seulement que Drago et ses amis m'amènent Potter.

-Mais, comment Maître ?

-J'y viens, mon cher ami si impatient. Drago va devoir se cacher près de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors et écouter attentivement les élèves qui y entrent pour connaître le mot de passe qui permet d'y accéder. Alors, la nuit venue, il pénétrera dans le dortoirs où se trouve Potter, avec ses acolytes ils s'empareront de lui silencieusement, en le pétrifiant dans son sommeil. Il ne pourra alors plus bouger ni crier. Ensuite ils descendront dans le parc où des Mangemorts attendront pour récupérer Potter.

Lucius resta un moment sans voix, mais Voldemort exprima pour lui ce qu'il était en train de penser.

-C'est tellement simple que jamais nous n'y avions pensé. Pourtant il n'y a aucun obstacle majeur à l'exécution de ce plan. Nous devons cependant prendre quelques précautions, ton fils devra être discret et ses gros balourds d'amis également. Il faut que le moins de personne possible soit au courant, c'est évident. Contrairement à ce qui était prévu, tu vas dire à Drago de quitter le château pendant les vacances. Une fois chez toi tu le mettras au courant du plan, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lui transmettre par lettre.

-Bien sûr Maître, à vos ordres.

-Fais-lui comprendre, susurra le cruel maître de Lucius, que ce n'est pas une suggestion. Il _doit_ réussir.

-Bien Maître, tout sera fait selon votre désir.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu? Des suggestions, des envies? Dites-moi tout! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Karoline83 merci d'avoir à nouveau laissé une review, tu vas très vite avoir une réponse pour la mission de Drago !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Drago blêmit dramatiquement.

-Une… Une mission ? Moi, j'ai été chargé d'une mission pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Oui Drago, c'est ce que je viens de te dire, ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter bêtement, répondit sèchement le père du jeune Serpentard.

Lucius Malefoy était très nerveux, informer son fils de la teneur de sa mission le rendait anxieux, jamais Drago n'y parviendrait ! Potter déjouait toujours les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors comment son fils parviendrait-il à réussir là où son maître - si puissant, intelligent, et possédant un nombre incroyable de serviteurs dévoués - avait échoué ?

-Papa je t'en prie ça me fait peur, dis-moi vite de quoi il s'agit, dit Drago, ouvrant de grands yeux apeurés.

-Il faut que tu captures Potter.

-QUOI ?!

-Je t'en prie Drago cesse de crier ! C'est indigne d'un Malefoy, contrôle-toi ! ajouta-t-il sévèrement, en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, ordinairement pâle, le jeune garçon était livide.

-Mais, comment vais-faire ? murmura le pauvre Drago, dévasté. Je ne suis même pas Mangemort...

-Je vais t'expliquer, tout d'abord…

Oui c'était un bon plan, un plan parfait ! S'il ne l'avait pas mis en place avant ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, non, le grand Lord Voldemort n'oubliait jamais aucune possibilité. Mais ce genre de plan, traître, fourbe, lui répugnait. Attaquer son ennemi dans son sommeil c'était bon pour ses Mangemorts lorsqu'ils s'attaquaient à des moldus, des traîtres à leur sang, ou encore à des sang-de-bourbe, mais Harry Potter était sa cible. Il n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier, mais celui qu'il devait réussir à abattre triomphalement, entouré d'une immense foule, devant témoins.

Mais depuis quelques temps il ressentait le besoin d'être proche physiquement de Potter, le voir, lui parler, alors qu'auparavant tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait de mieux était sa mort ! C'est la raison qui l'avait poussé à passer à l'action, même si cet enlèvement était un procédé indigne de lui, il fallait qu'il sache, désirait-il réellement Potter ? Si oui, il faudrait l'éliminer.

En le tuant bien sûr, mais…

_Je pourrais aussi m'amuser un peu avec lui._

_Après tout, la conquête du monde sorcier - bon d'accord, seulement celui de l'Angleterre pour l'instant, mais c'est un premier pas ! Après vient la Grande-Bretagne, l'Europe, puis le Monde entier ! – la conquête du monde sorcier est une occupation à plein temps, et je ne peux plus me permettre de coucher avec Lucius, c'est un de mes lieutenants principaux et il est de plus en plus fatigué… En plus Narcissa risque de le découvrir, elle pourrait vouloir quitter mon service, et c'est un élément trop important pour que je me permette de la perdre de mon équipe._

_C'est de sa faute en même temps ! S'il n'était pas si bon au lit, je n'exigerais pas de lui autant de moments « en privé »._

C'est justement ce moment que choisit (le si sexy) Lucius Malefoy pour frapper à la porte.

-Entre Lucius.

Même s'il savait que son maître n'avait pas besoin de faire ses preuves concernant l'Occlumentie, il ne s'habituerait jamais à l'entendre le nommer, alors que la porte était fermée. Comment faisait-il ? Parvenait-il à ressentir sa présence, et à la distinguer de celle des autres ? Étrange…

-Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? De bonnes nouvelles j'espère… Sinon tu vas voir…

-Oui Maître, Drago a été mis au courant pour la mission, il s'en chargera dès son retour à Poudlard.

-Parfait Lucius, j'espère pour lui qu'il réussira.

-Je crois que oui Maître, pour éviter tout problème je lui ai donné un peu de felix felicis.

-Très bonne initiative Lucius, comme toujours…

Le regard que Voldemort lança à Lucius ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que Lucius comprit immédiatement. Résigné, il ferma la porte puis se retourna vers Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci s'approcha de son Mangemort favoris et commença à le déshabiller. D'abord il lui ôta sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit torse nu. Lucius avait vraiment un beau corps, il était coquet et entretenait sa plastique de rêve, pour le plus grand plaisir du chef des Mangemorts. Celui-ci fit frissonner Lucius en lui caressant le torse du bout des doigts.

-Tu trembles Lucius, comme c'est amusant.

-Je… J'ai un peu froid Maître.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons rapidement régler ce petit problème.

Le lord plaqua violemment sa bouche sur les lèvres roses de Lucius, la possession, voilà ce que Voldemort aimait. Ce qui lui plaisait avant tout était de désirer l'autre, l'obtenir, en faire ce qu'il voulait. Et lorsqu'on est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les gens ont tendance à se laisser faire, c'est si plaisant.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Seigneur noir reçut une nouvelle qui allait changer fondamentalement sa vie. Ça, il était au courant. Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

Anxieux, Voldemort faisait les cent pas dans le salon de son QG, jetant fébrilement des coups d'œil à la porte d'entrée par où la nouvelle qu'il attendait avec impatience allait arriver, d'ici extrêmement peu de temps. Il scrutait également la pendule, l'aiguille indiquant « Lucius Malefoy » était pointée sur « Poudlard » depuis la veille, quand il était partit se cacher aux environs du château, afin de réceptionner la Cible. Bientôt, elle indiquerait « en déplacement », puis « au QG », et enfin il verrait l'aboutissement du plan ! Mais elle était désespérément fixe, inutile, et Voldemort sentait la rage monter en lui, il voulait savoir, maintenant !

Une telle absence de patience était révélatrice d'une contrariété insupportable lui, d'habitude si calme, sachant dissimuler ses émotions, n'en retenait plus aucune.

Tout à coup, un bruit retentit, Lucius ! La grille du QG avait été ouverte à la volée, Lucius arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds pour se jeter aux pieds de son maître, trainant un sac en toile, assez grand pour contenir un corps.

Voldemort en resta un instant incapable de bouger, frémissant de joie, pressé d'entendre Lucius le dire de vive voix.

-Maître… commença Malefoy, essoufflé, Il est là, il est là… Dans le sac, Potter !

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je poste bientôt la suite, promis ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé, mais j'essaye de soigner de plus en plus mes chapitres alors ça me prend sans doute un peu plus de temps. En tout cas merci à ceux qui ont cette fic dans leurs favoris, c'est très gratifiant :D**

**Sedinette Michaelis**** : Ouiii je sais mais j'adore ce genre de fin ! Merci de reviewer de temps en temps c'est très motivant**

**nepheria4 : Merci ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

-Aaaarf…

Harry avait mal au crâne. Très mal au crâne. Mais ce qui allait lui donner bien plus de désagrément ne tarderait pas à arriver. Ça évidemment il ne le savait pas encore, mais comme il venait de se réveiller dans un endroit parfaitement inconnu avec un gros mal de tête, il pouvait s'en douter.

C'est avec effroi qu'il vit son pire cauchemar se concrétiser : Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la pièce alors qu'il était attaché, sa baguette placée bien en évidence sur une table à l'opposé de son lit, hors d'atteinte. Harry était seul, sans défense, sans espoir. Il observa pendant un moment son terrible ennemi se diriger vers lui, lentement. C'était sadique, dégelasse, pourquoi le faire attendre ainsi ? Certes, Voldemort n'était pas réputé pour sa gentillesse, mais il lui devait bien ça non ? Après tout, s'il le tuait, il pouvait faire un effort et lui offrir une mort digne de celui qui a survécu !

Il voulut crier, défier son ennemi, lui hurler de se battre contre lui d'homme à homme au lieu de lâchement l'assassiner alors qu'il était attaché à ce lit miteux, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres.

-C'est frustrant, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu as malheureusement été soumis à un sortilège de mutisme. Et tu es attaché, sans pouvoir avoir recours à la magie… Aaah Harry, soupira le Lord avec un sourire amusé, tu es tellement faible.

_Et si attirant quand tu es sans défense, à ma merci._

-Et les malheurs ne vont faire qu'empirer Harry, parce que tu vas rester accroché ici longtemps, très longtemps. Si tu veux être traité correctement tu as intérêt à être extrêmement sage.

Harry était tétanisé, complètement déboussolé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, il n'allait pas le tuer ? Pourquoi ? Quel plan tordu avait-il en tête, il devait lui réserver des tortures épouvantables pour vouloir le conserver en vie.

Voldemort se mit à rire aux éclats lorsqu'il vit la tête d'Harry, le regard perdu dans le vide, hagard.

-Alors voyons, quelles questions se pose le Survivant à cet instant si spécial ? Mmm… C'est tout ? Pour quelle raison je n'en finis pas avec toi maintenant ? Voyons Harry tu me déçois, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'originalité en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est d'un banal à mourir !

Lord Voldemort sourit à sa propre plaisanterie, qui n'avait eu pour effet que d'inciter Harry à le lacérer des yeux.

_Ah ah, _« à en mourir »_ très spirituel, une petite allusion à ce qu'il compte me faire, il ose trouver ça drôle…_

_-Oui Harry je trouve ça particulièrement bien trouvé, malheureusement on dirait que tu ne partages pas mon sens de l'humour, c'est extrêmement regrettable._

_-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi tu me parles dans ma tête arrête c'est flippant et d'ailleurs tu n'en as pas besoin moque-toi à haute voix si tu veux mais pitié ne rentre pas dans ma tête !_

Harry s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir paniqué, mais une angoisse insupportable s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix froide de cet assassin dans sa tête, c'était tellement perturbant, inhabituel. Mais incidemment il lui avait révélé un point faible, lui parler ainsi lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. N'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même il pourrait facilement se laisser dominer par ce noir Seigneur du Mal. Mais comment retenir le flot de ses pensées ? C'est tout bonnement impossible…. Si c'est possible.

_Il faut que je m'entraine à l'empêcher d'entrer dans mon esprit, il faut que je me rappelle des cours de Rogue._

-Oui Harry il serait bon que tu maîtrises l'occlumencie, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, et crois moi je suis bien informé, tu es très loin d'en être capable.

Voldemort lui sourit tendrement, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit son prisonnier lever un sourcil étonné devant ce geste inattendu.

-Cependant il y a quelques règles à respecter pour que tout se passe au mieux : reste calme, ne tente rien pour t'enfuir, et les choses ne se passeront pas si mal que ça pour toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que tu dois te taire...

Harry insulta Voldemort si puissamment en pensée que tout autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait reculé d'un pas, frappé par la violence contenue dans le discours du jeune homme. Mais Voldemort n'était pas du genre à reculer, il se contenta d'un regard assassin et répliqua.

-Tu crois peut-être que je vais me laisser faire mais tu rêves mon jeune ami, fais bien attenti…

Un flash venait de lui parvenir, en entendant le mot « rêve » Harry avait pensé au cauchemar que Voldemort lui avait transmis accidentellement, or le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait justement de tenter une incursion dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

Naturellement plus pâle que la mort il était difficile à Voldemort de blêmir, c'est pourtant ce que vit Harry, sidéré. Un frisson froid lui parcourut l'échine, à tous les coups il allait trouver ce lien trop dangereux pour le conserver en vie plus longtemps, et ce rêve… Que signifie-t-il ? Ce n'est vraiment pas un rêve qu'Harry aurait imaginé provenir de Voldemort, une explosion de sensations, des centaines d'images floues se superposant les unes aux autres, un tourbillon.

Les deux hommes se fixaient, aucun ne sachant comment réagir, lorsque le Lord sortit brusquement de la chambre de son captif.

Adossé à la porte, il prit quelques instants pour se remettre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Il s'en souvenait bien sûr, mais c'était _son_ rêve, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans la tête de Potter ?

_Faut que tu te contrôles mieux que ça…_

Heureusement le jeune garçon n'avait pas conscience de ce que ce rêve signifiait, il ne savait pas que toute cette agitation lui était due, il l'avait bien vu dans son esprit. Mais tout de même, il en savait beaucoup trop.

_Si je voulais qu'il soit totalement sous mon contrôle je pourrais lui faire boire un philtre d'amour… Non il résiste à l'imperium il risque de résister également au philtre et je ne peux pas me permettre d'essayer et que cela rate, si après il s'échappe et va répandre des rumeurs… Non ça serait extrêmement mauvais pour mon image, certains Mangemorts n'auraient plus aucun respect pour moi ce ne sont pas des méthodes très appréciées. Cependant elles sont efficaces ! Enfin, jusqu'au jour où la personne qui boit le philtre développe une résistance, ce qui en général pose quelques problèmes, ma chère mère a pu le constater._

Après un soupir de dédain le Seigneur ténébreux s'écarta de la porte et rejoint ses quartiers, avec interdiction formelle à tous les Mangemorts présents au QG de pénétrer dans la chambre ou était séquestré Harry Potter.

Après tout il se le réservait, et il avait une petite idée pour la suite…

* * *

**Alors ? Votre avis m'intéresse ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai pris mon temps pour ce chapitre je m'en excuse, mais je préfère prendre mon temps, désolée…**

**Karoline83 et Sedinette Michaelis : je comprends bien vos réserves sur Voldemort c'est vrai qu'il est sans doute un peu ooc, mais je trouve que ça se justifie avec la suite de la fic, il a ses raisons de ne pas être aussi offensif qu'à l'accoutumée, après je me doute que ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde mais j'ai imaginé cette fic comme ça, c'est parfaitement volontaire.**

**On approche de ce qui compte pour moi dans cette fic, ce qui fait (j'espère) qu'elle aura sa part d'originalité, alors j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris l'habitude de venir voir régulièrement son prisonnier, à la plus grande incompréhension de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, ça Harry en était sûr ou n'était pas loin de l'être, mais qu'est-ce qu'un esprit malade comme celui de Voldemort avait bien pu inventer ? Pourquoi se contentait-il de le garder sous son emprise ? Peut-être qu'avoir son pire ennemi à portée de main, savoir qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait à tout instant était un plaisir dont il ne voulait pas se priver.

Harry avait fini par s'habituer à cette étrange nouvelle vie, sans pour autant être serein, loin de là. Il vivait dans l'angoisse. Compter les jours, voilà tout ce qui lui restait. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il était enchaîné sur ce lit inconfortable, mais très vite sa priorité n'avait plus été l'état de son dos. Il tentait de développer ses pouvoirs dans le domaine de l'Occlumencie, pas pour résister à son geôlier, non il y avait renoncé car il avait compris que Voldemort était bien trop puissant pour qu'il tente de l'affronter mentalement, mais il avait l'espoir de réussir à intervenir dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, les Dursley même ! N'importe qui susceptible d'être à sa recherche. Cela lui servait aussi à ne pas devenir fou, fou d'inactivité. Il voulait un contact humain autre que celui de Face-de-serpent qui venait le voir sans jamais lui parler désormais, un léger sourire en coin comme pour le narguer.

Mais que voulait-il à la fin ! Harry était passé par plusieurs stades, l'incompréhension, la colère et maintenant l'acceptation. Il ne saurait pas _pourquoi_ ce taré agissait ainsi mais il trouverait un moyen, coûte que coûte il sortirait de cet enfer de peur et d'ennui.

Il lui en coûtait de plus en plus de se réveiller. Certaines fois il se prenait à imaginer qu'il dormait, dormait… Sans jamais revenir à la réalité. Puis il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas loin d'être une définition de la mort et alors un nouvel élan s'emparait de lui. Ne pas céder. Jamais. Ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Son combat avec Voldemort était désormais silencieux, il ne gémissait plus pour exprimer sa rage, ne tentait plus de se défaire de ses liens magiques, ne regardait même plus sa baguette, presque à portée de main et pourtant si loin de lui.

C'était toujours le même rituel, quotidiennement Voldemort entrait, fixait le jeune garçon de longs instants puis s'asseyait sur une chaise positionnée en face d'Harry. Il croisait les bras et l'observait. Certaines fois Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui en pensées, le défier, mais les « _Alors Voldy, on perd du temps au lieu d'échouer à conquérir le monde des sorciers ? Pourquoi tu me fixes espèce de psychopathe, je suis trop beau pour que tu t'en empêches c'est ça ?_ » n'y faisaient rien, il ne rétorquait jamais le moindre mot, même pas une onomatopée méprisante, malgré les efforts que faisait le jeune homme pour lui faire desserrer les dents. Harry avait tenté de faire semblant de ne pas le regarder tout en le conservant dans son champ de vision, mais jamais il n'avait vu du coin de l'œil le visage du Lord se modifier. Impassible comme un roc, comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi froid, infaillible, il a certainement un point faible pourtant !

Les jours passaient, se ressemblant tous. Harry en était devenu apathique, paradoxalement il en était venu à désirer ce qu'il redoutait et abhorrait par-dessus tout : la venue de Lord Voldemort. Il faut bien le comprendre, par comparaison au reste de sa journée, c'était le moment le plus mouvementé, celui où il se passait le plus de choses, enfin quelqu'un venait le tirer de son ennui ! Ce qu'il désirait était sortir de son état léthargique, à n'importe quel prix, au début il ne faisait que souhaiter l'inverse de cet état, puis il avait fini, malgré lui, a véritablement vouloir que Voldemort lui rendre visite. Le pire était l'absence de régularité dans ses visites. Matin, après-midi, soir, il était même venu la nuit ! Cela ne laissait au prisonnier aucun instant de répit, chaque jour qui passait était une épreuve, chaque bruit le faisait sursauter, tendre l'oreille. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Finalement Voldemort avait trouvé une torture à la fois constante et humiliante : Harry Potter souhaitait qu'il vienne, lui se faisait attendre et ne suivait que ses propres impulsions, viendrait-il ce matin ou ce soir ? Ferait-il durer le supplice ou l'écourterait-il ? Enfin, pour cette fois…

Un dialogue entre Voldemort et Harry s'était installé à travers leurs yeux. De tous ses sens c'était celui qu'Harry pouvait le plus librement utiliser : son toucher était condamné aux barreaux du lit auxquels ses mains étaient attachées, derrière son dos son goût était inutile, la nourriture rance qu'on lui servait n'en avait pas son odorat était gêné par la saturation d'odeurs présentes dans la pièce, elle sentait le renfermé et son matelas avait un indéfinissable parfum désagréablement piquant quant à l'ouïe, bien qu'aiguisée par la curiosité du jeune homme, elle servait peu car personne ne lui parlait, d'ailleurs à part Voldemort il ne voyait personne.

Il connaissait maintenant si bien le visage du chef des Mangemorts qu'il était capable de se le représenter mentalement, c'était d'ailleurs une de ses occupations lors de ses moments – trop nombreux – d'oisiveté.

_Ça devient carrément malsain…_

Oisiveté est mère de tous les vices dit le dicton, Harry en faisait l'expérience, douloureusement.

* * *

-Tout fonctionne parfaitement, bientôt il sera à ma merci. J'ai attendu des années, quelques semaines de plus ne gâcheront en rien ma victoire sur Harry Potter !

Assis dans un fauteuil confortable, Voldemort avait le sourire aux lèvres, ça y est, le garçon allait être prêt, _à point_. Si son plan fonctionnait il gagnait. Il en était sûr.

-Oui Maître, de plus, savoir qu'il est resté si longtemps à vos côtés et que vous pouviez décider de son sort à chaque instant anéantira les derniers résistants.

-Leur moral sera complètement balayé ! Les gens sont idiots, Potter n'est qu'un symbole ce n'est pas parce qu'il tombe qu'il faut qu'ils abandonnent le combat, mais bien parce que c'est Moi qui l'ai fait chuter !

Après un temps de pause que le Maître des Ténèbres sembla prendre pour goûter ses propres paroles, sa Mangemort la plus fidèle releva la tête et s'adressa à lui.

-Maître, puis-je vous demander, hésita Bellatrix, non pas que je remette en cause votre jugement Maître…

-Et tu fais bien de t'en garder cela ne me plairait pas du tout, assura Voldemort d'un ton détaché, sans la moindre colère. Il jouait négligemment avec sa baguette, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts, l'observant, la polissant, mais cela ne trompait pas la mangemort, il lui signifiait clairement : dis un mot de travers et ton heure est venue, Bellatrix Lestrange ou pas.

-Que comptez-vous en faire ? Allez-vous le tuer ? Pourquoi le conservez-vous en vie, y attachez-vous un prix quelconque ?

Voldemort s'arrêta un instant, il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe, même venant d'elle. Il leva les yeux vers elle, pétrifiée par sa propre audace.

-Ne crains rien Bellatrix, ta question est légitime. Nous sommes entre amis, tu peux te détendre voyons !

Il se leva et, dominant Bellatrix de toute sa hauteur, il reprit.

-Je veux faire plus que tuer Harry Potter, bien plus que l'anéantir. Je veux qu'il me rejoigne, de lui-même ! Aucun artifice magique, rien que mon intellect face au sien, je sens qu'il va céder, bientôt il n'en pourra plus et me suppliera de le faire entrer dans mes rangs. Conçois-tu la honte qu'il en tirera ? Le désespoir qui s'abattra alors sur la communauté magique sera bien pire que tout ce que j'ai pu leur faire connaître, Moi, Lord Voldemort, lorsqu'il y a quelques années j'étais au sommet de ma gloire !

Bellatrix en avait les joues rouges d'excitation, son souffle s'était accéléré et elle le regardait avec toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui, sans rien en dissimuler. C'est pour cette raison qu'il aimait l'avoir près d'elle, sa ferveur ne connaissait pas de limite, elle le faisait se sentir bien plus puissant que les autres Mangemorts.

* * *

**Oui je sais, il n'y a quasiment pas de dialogue, en tout cas pas au début… L'idée c'est que nous sommes dans la tête d'Harry, il est bâillonné par magie, lui et Voldy ne peuvent donc pas papoter tranquillement ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop gêné, personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre… Vous pouvez m'insulter par review ou message privé, je comprendrais ! À bientôt j'espère ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! **** Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusque-là (si si je vous jure ça me fait très plaisir !) et évidemment, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Sedinette : Merci beaucoup ! :D C'est tout bête mais pour le dernier chapitre je ne me suis rien interdit, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait beaucoup de narration pour peu de dialogues, et surtout j'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire, plus que pour les précédents chapitres je dois bien l'admettre. J'aimais bien l'idée que Voldy torture Harry sans utiliser la magie ni la force physique, je le vois bien essayer toutes les formes de torture et de domination possible, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, c'est un vrai bonheur de te retrouver à chaque publication de chapitre ! ^^**

**Karoline83 : Merci ^^ Pour une fois je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à publier ce chapitre tu n'auras pas trop attendu ! Merci pour tes reviews ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

**BlackCerise : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis ! ^^ Personnellement cette dimension de torture qui amène Harry à désirer voir Voldemort c'est ce qui me plaît le plus dans ma fic (je dis ça humblement hein !)**

**Les choses vont sans doute évoluer un peu pour notre héros dans ce chapitre, je ne vous en dis pas plus ^^**

**Bonne lecture, je vous laisse juges ;)**

* * *

_Comment est-ce que je dois le regarder quand il entre ? Si je modifie ma façon d'agir il va le remarquer, est-ce qu'il faut qu'il remarque quelque chose ? Si je reste le même il ne changera pas non plus, mais quant à savoir si je veux qu'il change vis-à-vis de moi…_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Harry débattait ainsi avec lui-même et encore, seulement quelques heures ce jour-là ! Il avait déjà réfléchit à ce problème de nombreuses fois et c'était toujours pareil, il se sentait dans une impasse.

Quelle était la nature de son problème me demanderez-vous ? Il avait tout simplement changé et ne savait absolument pas comment s'adapter à ce changement. La connaissance de l'autre mène à la compréhension, ça c'est un pas qu'il avait déjà franchi de longue date avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais petit à petit il était basculé de la compréhension à l'approbation. Oui, Harry Potter cautionnait les actes ignobles du meurtrier de ses parents, le Survivant approuvait le criminel qui redoublait d'efforts pour concurrencer en cruauté tous les grands noms du crime ! Car à côté de Lui, Jack l'Éventreur passait pour un amateur qui avait eu un peu de chance.

_Après tout, si peu de victimes… Ce type n'était pas si formidable que ça et c'est incompréhensible de se créer une telle gloire sans chercher à en profiter ! Rester dans l'anonymat, quelle stupidité… Avec la réputation qu'il s'était forgée ! Voldemort, lui, savait tirer profit de ses exploits ! Ollivanders me l'a bien dit, je suis appelé à accomplir de grandes choses, terribles, mais d'une envergure à en faire crever de jalousie plus d'un ! Lui et moi sommes liés. Il ne peut le nier, pourquoi viendrait-il me voir tous les jours sinon ? Il en est conscient, c'est pour ça qu'il me garde en vie._

Pour ne pas devenir fou et risquer de perdre sa faculté à employer un langage cohérent, Harry se parlait à lui-même en permanence. Dès qu'il se réveillait c'était un automatisme, il parlait, parlait et parlait encore dans sa tête. Au début il ne parlait que de ses angoisses, mais très vite il en avait eu assez de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses, surtout que c'était parfaitement inutile, il n'en était pas moins prisonnier, seulement plus désespéré. Alors il avait fait le tour de tous les sujets possibles, il en avait conclu que ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était penser à tous les gens qu'il connaissait, ses amis, les Dursley, ses professeurs, les clochards qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une fois et qui ne se souvenaient certainement plus de lui… Tout le monde y était passé, mais aucun cas ne l'intéressait autant que celui de l'homme qui le maintenait prisonnier.

Au début il avait trouvé cela malsain, s'intéresser à cet homme, être fasciné par lui alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'anéantir, alors qu'il avait causé tant de mal… Mais étrangement, Harry décida de ne plus penser à cela, il finit même par oublier qu'il avait autrefois pu penser une chose pareille.

Autrefois… La temporalité n'était plus la même depuis un certain temps, car Harry pouvait la modifier au gré de ses envies. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup d'entraînement - prisonnier de son lit il avait eu tout le loisir de travailler ce petit talent – mais il parvenait à arrêter de réfléchir, il restait éveillé mais comme dans un autre monde et cela pendant des heures, des demi-journées parfois. Au contraire lorsqu'il réfléchissait chaque seconde lui paraissait durer quatre à cinq fois plus longtemps qu'un temps normal, c'est-à-dire avant sa prise en otage, en tout cas selon son estimation.

Son esprit vagabondait d'une idée à une autre, malgré lui il en revenait toujours à Lord Voldemort. Il avait commencé par penser à Ron et Hermione mais très vite un vif ressentiment s'empara de lui : tous les reproches qu'il avait accumulé contre eux lui revenaient en mémoire, de plus, si _lui_ avait dû sauver l'un deux, ça serait déjà fait depuis longtemps et même s'il avait dû risquer sa vie pour eux il l'aurait fait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ! Évidemment tout le monde se reposait sur Harry, et quand il n'était pas là, catastrophe ! Ou peut-être bien qu'ils s'en fichaient après tout. Personne n'était venu à son secours, il était seul, terriblement seul…

Non, il n'était pas seul. Bien sûr que non. Un soir, ou une nuit il n'en était pas certain, l'évidence l'avait frappée : il y avait bien une personne qui était préoccupée par son sort, qui lui rendait visite quotidiennement, qui avait choisi de le nourrir lui-même en faisant léviter la nourriture jusqu'à sa bouche, son dernier contact avec l'Humanité. Harry aurait dû être horrifié par la conclusion qu'il venait de tirer mais étrangement rien ne le choqua dans l'idée que Voldemort soit la personne la plus proche de lui dernièrement, celle qu'il attendait de voir chaque jour avec impatience.

_C'est réciproque, je le sais. Il ne laisse rien transparaître mais il veut venir me voir autant que je désire qu'il me rende visite chaque jour. Il va falloir que je change d'attitude. Oui il le faut, sinon cette situation pourrait durer éternellement, c'est pas que ça me déplaise* mais si je pouvais lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens… Il est tellement fascinant. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui parler._

Méconnaissable pour tous ses anciens amis, Harry était complètement accro à Lord Voldemort, une attirance obsessionnelle avait triomphé de sa raison. Si Harry avait été lui-même il aurait appelé cela le syndrome de Stockholm tel qu'il était il appelait cela de l'amour.

Malgré les efforts du garçon pour rester semblable à ce que Voldemort avait toujours connu, ce dernier avait parfaitement perçu le changement qui s'opérait en lui, avant même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Et évidemment, il avait tourné cela à son avantage, on ne s'appelle pas Lord Voldemort pour rien. Les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcés la semaine passée avaient servi à informer le jeune homme qu'il ne comptait plus utiliser la légilimencie contre lui, car il avait été calme et avait su se montrer raisonnable. Harry se sentit beaucoup plus heureux qu'il n'aurait dû l'être à cette annonce. Au lieu de voir cela comme un piège qui lui était tendu, il l'avait pris comme une marque de satisfaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une récompense en quelque sorte. Il avait souri sans même essayer de s'en empêcher, il _voulait_ que Voldemort ait confiance en lui.

* * *

-Entre.

-Vous m'avez fait demander Maître ?

-Oui Bellatrix. Relève-toi.

-Bien Maître, vos désirs sont des ordres.

_Décidemment cette soumission totale risque de me manquer, j'espère qu'il la remplacera efficacement._

-J'ai bien peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer Bellatrix.

Elle frissonna. Une menace de son vénéré Maître n'était jamais bon signe, même si elle n'était qu'allusive. Bellatrix en savait quelque chose, c'était elle qui était chargée d'éliminer tous les éléments gênants et elle connaissait bien les façons de faire de son noir Seigneur. Elle garda le silence, par expérience elle savait que c'était le choix le moins mauvais qu'elle pouvait faire en pareille circonstance. Il lui tournait le dos comme souvent lorsqu'il devait lui parler, pourquoi faisait-il cela ? C'était dérangeant pour elle de parler à un dos résolument tourné, semblant refuser toute communication, et pourtant il s'adressait à elle ! Ce manque de logique la perturbait grandement.

-Tout fonctionne parfaitement selon mes désirs avec Potter.

-Vos…. Désirs Maître ?...

-Oui Bellatrix. Ta question conforte l'opinion que je me suis faite sur toi : tu es terriblement jalouse du garçon, ne m'interromps pas !

Voldemort prononça ces derniers morts en faisant volte-face, surprenant la mangemort par son cri et son geste, qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre d'une pareille accusation, elle, jalouse ? D'un morveux traître à son sang ? Impensable !

-Tu es jalouse que j'aille le voir chaque jour, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'agis ainsi et cela te fait peur, car tu espères depuis des années qu'un jour je me découvre de l'amour pour toi, mais tu te leurre pauvre folle, de l'amour je n'en ai pour personne ! Tu commences même à vouloir discuter mes ordres, tu deviens dangereuse pour toi-même Bellatrix, bien trop dangereuse… Toi comme moi avons pu observer dans quels retranchements extrême poussait ce sentiment qui asservit les hommes et les femmes, l'amour rend les gens fous, instables, imprévisibles. Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse me permettre de garder dans mes rangs ce genre de personne ?

En un éclair elle comprit que tout était finit, jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait eu la moindre affection pour elle et n'en n'aurait jamais, mais pire que tout, il allait l'abattre comme un chien, elle, sa servante la plus dévouée !

-Oui Bellatrix, bien sûr tu es très fidèle, une sorcière aux pouvoirs puissants je le sais bien, mais ne rends pas les choses compliquées. Meurs dignement je te prie.

Une véritable panique s'empara de Bellatrix Lestrange, il avait vraiment l'air décidé à en finir ! Non ce n'était pas possible, c'est un cauchemar il est incapable de…

-Avada Kedavra !

Voldemort ne posa même pas ses yeux sur le cadavre de son ancienne alliée, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait sa préoccupation principale du moment. Il entra et regarda un instant sa cible, prête à être cueillie.

-Bonjour Harry. J'espère que tu as bien dormi, une journée chargée nous attend.

* * *

*Oui Harry commence à avoir de sérieux problèmes…

Voilà ! ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, on se rapproche du dénouement, je ne pense pas publier plus de 3 ou 4 chapitres maximum, et encore !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, si vous voulez me donner votre avis c'est comme d'habitude, vous êtes les bienvenus.

À bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Harry !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous et … désolée. J'ai commencé ce chapitre il y a longtemps mais même si j'ai des idées pour la fin je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire de la suite de cette fic, d'où ma difficulté à terminer ce chapitre d'une façon qui me convienne :s Ajoutez à cela un certain manque de confiance en moi et vous obtenez du découragement. Bref, tout ça c'est du passé, j'espère vraiment ne plus faire de pauses de ce genre –'**

**Sedinette : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! ^^ En fait je ne suis sûre de rien en ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres qui suivra je change pas mal d'avis, tout dépend de si j'ai envie de continuer ou pas, on verra bien ! En tout cas c'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver à chaque nouveau chapitre. **

**Karoline83 : Tu as bien résumé l'enjeu de la fic ) Merci d'être là à chaque chapitre !**

**Nepheria4 : Merci ! :D Contente de te retrouve. **

**ankana87 : Voilà la suite, merci de m'encourager ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review même courte, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

Intrigué, Harry se frottait les poignets en se relevant. Après son annonce d'une « journée chargée » Voldemort n'avait plus laissé échapper un mot, cependant Harry se remit vite de la surprise de cette phrase car il le délivra de ses liens magiques, apporta des vêtements neufs pour Harry ainsi que de quoi faire sa toilette et se nourrir un peu plus correctement que ces derniers temps. Le plus dur fut de se relever après avoir douloureusement déplié ses bras, entravés derrière son dos. Il avait presque eut la circulation coupée et le moindre mouvement lui était difficile. Il s'était relevé en se préparant à tomber au premier pas, mais Harry était fort, il fit au moins trois pas avant de s'écrouler par terre ! Grommelant en se redressant, lentement, il se demanda si cette libération inopinée n'était pas qu'une étape de plus dans le plan tordu du Seigneur Noir. Un élan de liberté s'empara de lui et il se jeta quasiment littéralement sur la table où sa baguette était posée. Ou plutôt sur la table où elle _aurait dû_ être posée. Évidemment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étant pas idiot il avait subtilisé la baguette d'Harry.

_Pas fou le Voldy…_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, pourtant ce n'était pas grand-chose, simplement logique mais ces derniers temps le jeune Potter était facilement impressionné par Voldemort, sans doute un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité et engloutit le repas chaud – oui chaud ! – qui venait de lui être servit. Après quelques instants il se calma, manger trop vite après des privations n'était pas bon pour l'organisme il risquait de tout rendre d'une façon assez désagréable, il profita de cette pause pour observer les vêtements qu'il avait daigné lui apporter.

Waw. Étonnant.

Ce n'était pas une robe de sorcier. Voldemort ne l'estimait sans doute pas assez digne d'en porter une, lui le traître à son sang, sang-mêlé qui se mettait en travers des plans du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Harry en ressentit comme un petit pincement au coeur, car ce que Voldemort pensait de lui comptait à ses yeux. De plus en plus. Ce n'était donc que de simples vêtements de moldus, mais Harry vit au premier coup d'œil qu'ils lui iraient parfaitement bien. Le tee-shirt vert semblait banal mais cachait bien son jeu, sa couleur répondait à celle de ses yeux, sa coupe mettait en valeur la musculature d'Harry, discrète certes mais bien là, soigneusement entretenue par le jeune homme depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'il avait compris que le retour de Voldemort risquait de le forcer à sa jeter à corps perdu dans une guerre qui ne lui laisserait aucun répit. Évidemment dans cette guerre entre sorciers ce n'était pas la force physique qui était primordiale, mais Harry voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. En remarquant la marque sur l'étiquette Harry resta figé un instant. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnerait-il un vêtement si cher ?

_Bon OK je l'imagine mal faire du shopping, il ne l'a pas payé c'est un tee-shirt volé ou une copie faite par magie, mais pourquoi se donner ce mal ? C'est déjà étonnant qu'il me donne des vêtements, alors neufs, de si bonne qualité… Bizarre._

Harry imaginait que Voldemort aurait voulu l'humilier devant ses Mangemorts en le trainant devant eux, désemparé, sale, pathétique, et c'était tout l'inverse. Le pantalon était du même genre que le haut, simple mais mettant discrètement le jeune homme en valeur. On aurait dit qu'il voulait qu'Harry soit à son avantage sans qu'on remarque que c'était volontaire.

-Bon, je ne vais pas me retenir d'enlever ces fringues puantes, à la douche !

Harry se lava au gant avec l'eau qui lui avait été apportée dans une bassine puis il passa les vêtements.

-Aaah mais c'est tellement bon de se sentir propre ! murmura le jeune garçon pour lui-même. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa propre voix depuis sa capture par Drago.

-Je vais vraiment lui régler son compte à celui-là…. Enfin si je sors d'ici en vie en tout cas, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre pour l'instant Harry.

Celui-ci fit volte-face et vit Voldemort dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tu es prêt. Bien, suis-moi.

Harry fut tellement étonné par ce ton calme, dénué de tout sarcasme, qu'il le suivit mécaniquement. Son pire ennemi venait de lui donner un ordre auquel il avait obtempéré sans même essayer de résister mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Au contraire il se dit que Voldemort semblait l'avoir regardé lorsqu'il était entré, et ce avec une certaine insistance, il avait jaugé le jeune homme du regard. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, n'en fut même pas étonné, en réalité il espérait bien avoir plu à son tortionnaire.

_C'est parfait, il ne fait même pas attention à l'endroit où nous allons tout fonctionne exactement comme je l'avais prévu._

Un coup d'œil discret par-dessus son épaule lui confirma ce qu'il pensait : Potter était totalement soumis. Il marchait derrière Voldemort sans faire attention le moins du monde à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne prêta aucun intérêt à Lucius Malefoy – qui l'avait pourtant gratifié du plus sardonique de ses sourires – emprunta chaque escalier, porte ou couloir que son Lord préféré traversa.

-Nous sommes arrivés Harry.

Celui-ci émergea dès qu'il entendit la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis quelques mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche presque malgré lui.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Intérieurement Voldemort exulta. Cette simple question, par sa formulation, montrait bien l'embrigadement de sa victime, la prochaine étape serait franchie lorsqu'il lui demanderait « Que puis-je faire pour vous servir Maître ? », et il savait que cela ne serait pas long à venir.

-Pour l'instant tout ce que je te demande c'est d'observer.

Harry regarda enfin autour de lui, ce qu'il avait omis de faire en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle était spacieuse, luxueuse bien sûr (à quoi cela servirait-il d'être le prochain dictateur du monde sorcier si on n'avait pas droit à quelques petits avantages de temps en temps ?).

-Que suis-je censé voir mons… Heu je veux dire…

Harry bafouilla un instant sous le regard amusé de Voldemort.

-Tu ne sais pas comment m'appeler Harry ? Pourquoi pas Maître ? Non ? Ça ne te plaît pas on dirait, Seigneur ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire tu sais…

-Mais pas Tom je suppose ?

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à provoquer ainsi Voldemort, mais l'éclair rouge qui passa dans ses yeux lui indiqua que s'il tenait à la vie il ferait bien d'être un peu plus prudent.

-J'ai toujours pensé que les Gryffondors faisaient plus preuve de témérité que de courage, mais qu'on appelait ce défaut ainsi par politesse. Je crois en avoir une fois de plus la confirmation. Fais attention jeune homme naïf, cette audace mal venue sera loin de t'éviter des ennuis, oh tu peux me croire.

Voldemort se retourna un instant et fit un signe en direction de ce qui semblait être un simple tableau. Une scène de chasse, des hommes à cheval poursuivaient une biche avec acharnement. Assez classique pour ne pas dire banal, ce tableau était pourtant effrayant. C'était dû à l'expression de l'animal. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine d'Harry, il était en ce moment dans la même situation que cette pauvre bête : il était une simple proie, à la merci de Lord Voldemort.

-Effectivement il me déplairait au plus haut point que tu m'appelles par cet ancien nom - Harry fixa à nouveau son attention sur Voldemort, qui l'avait regardé observer cette toile avec un amusement malsain. Il remarqua qu'il ne mentionnait même pas le prénom Tom, il semblait ressentir du dégoût rien qu'à son évocation.

-Je te dirais bien que n'importe quel autre ferait l'affaire mais…

Il se tourna vers son prisonnier et lui adressa un sourire sans joie, déguisant une menace qu'Harry perçut très facilement.

-Ça serait te mentir Harry et je _déteste_ le mensonge.

Après quelques secondes, Malefoy père pénétra dans la salle. Manifestement le geste de Voldemort en direction du tableau était un ordre lui intimant de venir, l'œuvre étant sans doute comparable à un miroir sans teint, quiconque placé de l'autre côté du mur voyait clairement tout ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce où étaient Voldemort et son prisonnier.

-Bien. Maintenant Lucius.

Celui-ci s'inclina, recula dans cette position sur un mètre ou deux, puis se retourna et quitta les deux hommes. Harry ne savait pas très bien quoi penser, qu'est-ce que Voldemort lui réservait ?

-Je t'ai demandé d'observer Harry, alors fais un effort et regarde autour de toi.

Harry balaya la salle du regard et vit enfin ce qui en temps normal lui aurait sauté aux yeux. A quelques mètres de lui, un cercle était tracé sur le sol par un mince fil lumineux - magique il n'en doutait pas - le jeune homme avait beau ne pas toujours écouté en classe il reconnu immédiatement un cercle de rituel magique, élément essentiel des certaines pratiques magiques obscures très anciennes.

-Prêt pour ton initiation jeune Potter ?

* * *

**Voilà pas de grosse surprise dans ce chapitre, en tout cas je crois x) Je ne pense pas être très loin de la fin, j'espère qu'il me restera encore quelques lecteurs… À bientôt ! Malgré ce retard je suis contente d'avoir updaté ce chapitre (mon Dieu ça se dit ça ?) ça me permettra sans doute de me remettre à mes fics ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! (comment ça cette phrase ne sert à rien ?). J'espère que l'attente entre les chapitres n'est pas trop longue je sais bien que c'est énervant mais je suis incapable de publier régulièrement, j'écris par phases que je ne gère pas vraiment alors forcément la publication s'en ressent. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent c'est tellement agréable de savoir qu'on est lu !**

**Karoline83 : Même si je peux te dire qu'on approche de la fin je serais bien embêtée si je devais te donner un nombre de chapitres, désolée je ne sais pas.**

**Sedinette : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Tu as parfaitement raison sur le fait de se forcer j'ai horreur de ça et tout ce que j'écris dans ces moments-là me déplait énormément, d'où mes publications à des intervalles… étranges x)**

**Napheria4 : Merci beaucoup ! ^^'**

**Ankana87 : Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ! :D Oui effectivement sacrée obsession mais que veux-tu, elle est folle ! x) Pour moi Bellatrix ne peut être que dans l'excès, je l'imagine mal modérée.**

**Bon et bien voilà je crois que j'ai tous dit, maintenant je vous laisse tranquilles et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Mon… Initiation ?

Harry en resta bouche-bée. Non, non, définitivement non. Il faisait partit des gentils, il était Harry Potter bon-sang ! L'emblème vivant de la résistance contre Voldemort, celui qui a été élu pour le détruire, le Survivant. Alors pourquoi devait-il se forcer à se répéter tout ça ? Pour lui plus que pour tout autre cela aurait dû être l'évidence même, pourtant il avait du mal à s'en convaincre. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par la « proposition » du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il savait qu'il ne le devait pas.

Harry soupira profondément, abattu. Une image fugace de ses amis et des gens qui croyaient en lui passa devant ses yeux, Ron, Hermione, Les membres de l'Ordre, tous ses amis… Puis l'évidence s'imposa à lui.

-Ils ne comprendront pas.

Harry avait prononcé cette constatation à haute voix, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Lentement il releva la tête, fixa l'homme qui était sur le point de le vaincre et répéta cette phrase.

-Ils ne comprendront pas.

* * *

-Allez Ron il faut y aller !

Hermione se campa fermement en face de son petit-ami, les poings sur les hanches, dans une attitude qui faisait vaguement penser à Mme Weasley. Elle lui tendit la main alors qu'il s'enfouissait plus profondément sous sa couette.

-Aaarf non… C'est trop dur de se lever, aujourd'hui encore ça ne servira à rien.

La jeune fille laissa retomber sa main, qui heurta sa cuisse avec un bruit mat. Aïe, Ron ne faisait plus que s'enfoncer dans sa couette, il s'enfonçait également dans son désespoir.

-Ron… Soupira Hermione. Je sais que c'est dur. Pour moi aussi c'est terrible, j'ai tellement peur pour Har…

Le rouquin se releva, le son de la voix de sa copine, tordu par un sanglot, le poussa à la réconforter au lieu de se morfondre.

-Harry s'en sort toujours. C'est un dur à cuire. Désolé d'être égoïste par moment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a disparu depuis si longtemps que je désespère de le retrouver, j'ai laissé échapper ça parce que j'étais mal réveillé, j'ai dit la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête.

Hermione sanglota et se réfugia dans les bras de Ron, pleurer lui faisait du bien, elle le savait maintenant, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis qu'avec Ron ils avaient quitté Poudlard pour se consacrer entièrement à la recherche de leur ami disparu. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé à Dumbledore avant de partir, s'enfuir serait plus juste, parce qu'ils savaient qu'il ne leur aurait jamais donné son accord, mais au bout de quelques semaines l'angoisse leur avait parue tellement insupportable qu'ils étaient partis. Pourtant les membres de l'Ordre faisaient tout leur possible et ils savaient qu'ils seraient bien plus en sécurité au château que dans la nature, fouillant désespérément leur cervelle avec l'espoir de trouver où Voldemort pouvait détenir Harry, si celui-ci était encore en vie…

-Il est vivant, c'est certain.

Ils se répétaient ça souvent lorsqu'ils sentaient qu'ils étaient sur le point de baisser les bras car si Harry avait été assassiné cet exploit n'aurait sans doute pas été passé sous silence, tuer le héros de la Résistance n'est pas quelque chose dont on se cache lorsqu'on est Lord Voldemort.

-Je sais Ron, je sais qu'il est vivant, mais pourquoi le garde-t-il en vie ? Pourquoi si longtemps ? Si je devais imaginer le pire, dit-elle lentement, j'imaginerais plutôt une exécution publique avec tous ses partisans et devant le plus de témoins possibles, ou au moins il exposerait son… son corps, pour…

-Pour qu'il serve de preuve je sais, d'horrible preuve morbide que ce taré est le plus puissant, qu'il a gagné. On a tourné et retourné cette question dans tous les sens une bonne centaine de fois Hermione, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter d'y penser c'est stérile et ça nous fait du mal.

Ils avaient fini par conclure un accord tacite qui pouvait se résumer à ça : on partage tous nos questionnements, toutes nos inquiétudes, mais seulement dans le but de se rassurer réciproquement pas pour s'enfermer dans le désespoir et ressasser tous nos problèmes. Forcément cela ne fonctionnait qu'en partie mais c'était un début dans l'apprentissage qu'ils avaient à faire, celui de se contrôler, de se forcer à ne pas envisager le pire, ils devaient essayer de voir les choses froidement bref, se protéger.

Facile à dire. Moins facile à réaliser.

* * *

En voyant le jeune homme lui faire cette déclaration, Voldemort n'avait pu que jubiler. Intérieurement certes, mais une joie malsaine s'était emparée de lui, comme rarement il en avait ressenti.

Harry le fixait dans les yeux, pas effrayé le moins du monde, mais extrêmement triste. On ne trahit pas ses amis comme ça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jugea préférable de ne rien dire, il se contenta de tendre sa main vers Harry, sans précipitation, comme une invitation. Sans quitter le visage de Voldemort des yeux, Harry lui tandis son bras gauche. Ce dernier s'en saisit et regarda avec insistance le centre du cercle pour inviter Harry à y aller. Il obtempéra.

-Reviens Lucius et dis à nos amis de nous rejoindre.

Après quelques minutes d'attente durant lesquelles l'homme qui aspirait à devenir le prochain dictateur du monde sorcier et son ennemi n'avaient toujours pas rompu leur contact visuel, un certain nombre de silhouettes encapuchonnées familières à Harry firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Aucune ne transplana directement dans la pièce, elles s'étaient matérialisées aux limites de l'ancienne propriété des Jedusor qui était depuis peu protégée par de multiples sortilèges et enchantements, notamment des sortilèges de protection anti-transplanage. Peu à peu les Mangemorts entrèrent, entourant Harry et leur maître. En temps normal cela aurait été très anxiogène pour le jeune garçon, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Les sous-fifres n'étaient pas réellement étonnés mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur maître réussisse aussi parfaitement à exécuter son plan. Harry se moquait bien de savoir que Narcissa Malefoy était en mission et par conséquent absente en ce jour pourtant si particulier. Il ne s'inquiétait pas plus de l'absence de Bellatrix Lestrange, fraîchement assassinée. Mulciber, Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry aurait dû pouvoir tous les identifier d'un simple coup d'œil mais il était bien trop accablé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour prêter attention aux Mangemorts.

Puis la cérémonie commença. La main droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres enserrait le poignet d'Harry alors que lui-même tenait respectueusement celui de son nouveau maître. Les Mangemorts avaient les yeux rivés vers les deux hommes et ne laissaient pas échapper un soupir. Voldemort agita théâtralement sa baguette d'un geste suffisamment large pour que tout le monde puisse le voir, le cercle au sol se mit alors à luire puis puissamment qu'auparavant et il commença à énoncer la formule rituelle d'asservissement qu'il avait lui-même créée, des années plus tôt. Harry répétait mécaniquement, pas besoin d'écouter le contrat il le connaissait : fais ce que je dis ou tu meurs.

Alors pourquoi l'accepter ? Il ne se posa même pas cette simple question, tant la réponse lui paressait évidente. Pendant ces dernières semaines Voldemort avait été le centre de son monde, son seul contact avec l'humanité. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à l'attitude qu'il avait eue. Ce que ressentait Harry est difficilement définissable, lui-même n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ils étaient liés et c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais. Il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, peut-être même pas d'affection, mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de s'en éloigner.

Et notre Dark Lord dans tout ça ? Il avait définitivement compris qu'il ne portait aucune affection au jeune homme, d'aucune sorte, mais bien que c'était son puissant désir de le dominer qui lui avait fait croire le contraire. Car Harry Potter était tout ce qu'il désirait, avoir Potter à ses côtés était pire que le tuer, il anéantissait la Résistance et assurait sa mainmise sur la Grande-Bretagne du même coup. Après l'avoir inclus dans le cercle très fermé de ses Mangemorts - à peine une vingtaine, recevoir la marque était un honneur, la plus grande gratification possible dans les rangs de lord Voldemort – il lui ferait commettre quelques meurtres pour lui. Des rumeurs allaient naître, au début on ne croirait pas les témoins, puis l'angoisse allait monter et les Sorciers devraient se rendre à l'évidence : Harry Potter était passé à l'ennemi.

* * *

**Ouiii je sais ça vire guimauve par moments… Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est celle d'Harry !**

**Que pensez-vous de la réintroduction d'Hermione et Ron dans l'histoire? J'en avais assez d'être totalement centrée sur Harry et Voldemort et je trouverai ça illogique qu'Harry disparaisse et que ses deux meilleurs amis ne tentent rien pour le retrouver.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
